1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of discharging water contained in a water tank thereof when a predetermined time has passed to supply fresh water to a user, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional refrigerator, a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are provided to refrigerate or freeze accommodated goods. However, recently, a dispenser has been mounted in a refrigerator so that a user takes out water or ice accommodated in the freezer compartment.
As described above, in order for the user to take out the water, a water tank to accommodate the water is provided in the rear side of the freezer compartment so that fresh and cold water is fed to the dispenser. A water source that supplies the water to the water tank is provided outside a main body of the refrigerator.
Moreover, water supplying pipes are respectively provided between the water source and the water tank and between the water tank and the dispenser. In particular, a filter to filter the water and a water supply valve to control the water flow are provided in the water supply pipe between the water supply source and the water tank.
Therefore, when the user operates an actuator lever in the dispenser using a cup, the water supply valve is opened so that water flows from the water supply source to the water tank and the water previously accommodated in the water tank is pushed by the newly supplied water to flow to the dispenser and to be discharged into the cup that presses the actuator lever.
However, when the user is away from home for a long time so that the dispenser of the refrigerator does not operate for a long time, the water is contained in the water tank for a long time so that the freshness of the water deteriorates.